Where's My Pen!?
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Wufei's lost his pen and Duo knows where it is... (2x5x2)


"Where's My Pen?"   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and haven't made the effort to find out who does.   
Warning: Shounen ai and swearing. 2x5x2   
Description: Wufei's pen goes missing and he blames the only person that could be responsible. 

~~*~~ 

"Maxwell, where's my pen?" 

The chestnut-haired boy gave his friend a wide-eyed innocent look. "Why does everybody always ask me when something goes missing? I've only actually been the culprit a few times." 

The Chinese boy knew enough better than to trust that look. Besides, Duo hadn't answered the question. Usually that meant the boy knew something but didn't want to lie about it. "I know you have it, so give it to me." 

Violet eyes lit up and Duo leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Oh, I'll give it to you alright. And you'll enjoy every minute of it." 

Wufei blushed a shocking shade of red as he began to sputter. "T-t-that's n-not what I meant! And you know it!" His rant was cut off short, as he was much too flustered to continue. 

Duo pouted cutely at the boy, trying to keep his innocence charade in tact, despite what he had implied. "Oh but, Fei," he cried mournfully, "Everyone wants to get into your pants. Why should I be an exception?" 

Wufei's head hit the desk with a loud thunk as he mumbled something about the baka Maxwell and wanting his pen back.   
Duo laughed and rested his chin against the table to so that he could at least look at his friends face. "It's not my fault you're so damn hot. Now if you want your pen back, you're going to have to get it yourself." 

Wufei tilted his head so that he could peer at the braided American. "Where is it?" 

The grin that had stayed pasted to Duo's face since the beginning of the exchange widened. "In my pocket." 

Dark eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Nani?!" he choked out. 

Violet flashed mischievously. "You heard me. Your pen is in my pocket and you have to get it out." 

"I am NOT putting my hand in your pocket!" Wufei shouted as he jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process. 

Duo shrugged, leaning back in his chair and rested his feet on the tabletop. "Well than your not getting it." 

Wufei fumed as his mind began to go wild. Having his best friend constantly tease was bad enough, but to have him tell - not just give permission - to stick his hand in his pocket was out right tempting. He knew that Duo was just kidding around, seeing how much of a rise he could get out of him, but that fact didn't exactly do anything to stop his imagination from going wild.   
'The hell with it.' 

Wufei sighed as strode purposfully towards the boy, knowing that he was going to regret his actions in the future.   
Duo grinned at him. "Ya made up your mind?" 

Wufei nodded firmly, before his hand flew inside Duo's pocket and grabbed his pen. Duo stared at him, mouth hanging wide open before slapping him full across the cheek. 

The Chinese boy glared at him. "What the hell was that for?!" he raged. "You TOLD me to get it myself, and when I do you SLAP me. If that isn't injustice I don't know what is!" 

"B-but you don't do stuff like that," Duo cried. "I didn't expect you to actually do it!" 

With a sigh, Wifei picked up his chair and sat back down. "I am not infallible. It was only a matter of time before I became susceptible to your taunts." 

"Huh?" Duo looked confused. "I wasn't taunting. I have never taunted you. Jeez! Half of what I say I find to be true!"   
The Asian boy stared at him. "What?" 

Duo paled, realizing what he had just said. "I-…" 

"You what?" 

Duo dropped his head and stared at his foot, which was drawing circles on the scuffed linoleum. "I really like you but you're straight so I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again and I'm real sorry Fei I can't help who I like but I just hope that we can still be friends but if you're disgusted then I'll just le-" Duo's babbling cut off abruptly when he finally noticed how close Wufei's face was to his. "F-f-fei!?" 

Wufei smirked. "Baka." Leaning forward a bit more, his lips met Duo's briefly. "I like you too Duo." The brunette just stood there, amethyst eyes wide. "Duo?" 

Glazed violet eyes met Wufei's confused ones. "Eh neh…?" The Asian boy barely had time to move forward as Duo passed out cold at his feet. 

Hefting the shorter boy up into his arms, soft laughter shook Wufei's body. "Duo no baka." 

A soft murmur answered him. "I heard that. Now apologize and kiss me." 

Wufei was only too glad to comply. 

~*~ 

Shade: This fic was born from personal experience. My best friend DS is constantly putting **my** pens in **her** pockets and telling me to get them myself. DS no hidoi!! 

By the way, she wrote the ending!! 

DS: ::evil grin:: I coulda made it angsty!!! 

Shade: Dear Lord….   



End file.
